64 Shades of Puncayshun
by thebluetoad1
Summary: Chapters 1-3 and the chapter 4 preview (by sampro82) the sequel by 60 shades of sig. I did not write any of this.


Puncay set his controller down, his hands were sweaty, but he felt accomplished. He had finally gotten 1:41 on a 120 star run. Wyatt approached him and noticed that his hands were sweaty "Puncay senpai~~, Let me lick the sweat off your hands" Puncay was getting turned on, He couldn't resist wyatts schoolgirl dress, it revealed everything and that made him excited As wyatt licked his hands, his erection became more and more prominent. "Puncay senpaii you're as stiff as a joystick!" "Wyatt-kun, You're irresistiable!" Wyatt slowly unzipped puncays pants and just like a suprise birthday card, his eight inches of beef popped out Wyatt slowly caressed the member and made sure to give it affectionate love and attention. "Oh wyatt kun, you're lips are so soft" Wyatts head bobbed up and down on his member, he finally stopped to get some air "Put it in me puncay senpaii" "as you wish" Puncay slowly slipped his member into wyatts rectum, he squaled with joy "Oh it feels so good puncay senpaii! Please move more!" Puncay started thrusting into wyatt Pump after pump, they both came closer and closer to orgasm, until finally they couldn't hold it in together "Lets come together!" Wyatt screams in joy simultaneously they both ejaculate and semen showers both of them! "Oh puncay senpaii!" "Wya... Wyatt kun!" Exhausted, the two lay together basking in their fluids. Little did they know what they had in store for them *BANG BANG BANG* three knocks on the front door, who could it be? puncay thought He approached the door with a towl around his body as he opened it, terror came across his face. It was his ex, Siglemic. **END OF CHAPTER ONE** "Sigglemic-chan... Why are you here?" "Puncay-san, I miss you.. I want you back... You're just too irresistible... I can't contain my self" Siglemic was blushing, he too was dressed as a woman. puncay loves traps. it gets him excited in all sorts of ways "Siggy-chan, I am with wyatt kun. I just can't go back to you, can't you see I'm happy with him?" "I'm glad you're happy puncay kun, but you'll be happier with me!" "Puncay senpai!" Wyatt interjects he's still half naked from their previous lovemaking "Wyatt...kun! What do you want?" "I... Thought... maybe... we could.. all be a couple... I think siglemic is very Kawaii!" "Oh wyatt kun! You are such a doll!" Siglemics face is even more red" "You blushing siggy-chan, you look adorable." Puncay was getting horny, he had memories of pounding siglemic. An erection began to form around his boxers "Puncay-san, You are hard!" "I'm sorry siglemic-chan, I just had some flashbacks... Maybe we can all be together... You know like polygamy!" "That sounds like a great plan Puncay Senpai!" they both replied at a the same time "After all, you two are just so delicious" "Oh Puncay senpaii!" Wyatt tackled him to the bed. He pulled his boxers off and began fellatio on him "Hey I want in on this too!" Siglemic hopped on the bed and began stimulating his prostate. Within minutes, Puncay was moaning with bliss and he ejaculated all over the two fem boys "I... think.. this might just work out. I am okay with this!" -END OF CHAPTER 2- FOR REFRENCE: Devin=Puncays real name "Devin, We need to talk." "What is it wyatt kun?" "I feel as if siggy-chan is taking away from our relationship." "What... What do you mean?" "It's siglemic, he's got to go. I can't stand this love triangle any more! I feel less special when I'm around you! I hate it!" "Wya... Wyatt! What has gotten into you? You've been acting happy during the relationship. I thought you enjoyed this?!" "I don't! I HATE IT! I HATED IT FROM THE BEGINNING! I acted like I was fine, but I was all a sham! I hated having sex with siglemic! I want to be special to you! I want to be your only partner! "Very well... I understand how you feel wyatt-kun, I am sorry you feel that way. I will make sure things change." "Th.. Thank you puncay senpai." Wyatt was crying, he was very upset. He left the room and went to weep in the bathroom. Puncay (Devin) was in a sticky situation. He was uncertain of what actions should he take. Should he stay with siglemic? Should he leave him? All of this was racing through his mind. Puncay finally decided that he needed a break from the tension. He had announced to Wyatt and Siglemic that they wouldn't be having sex for a week. He hoped that would diffuse the situation. Little did he know what wyatt and siglemic had in plan. ***** Devin lay in bed, thinking about what he could do to satisfy both siglemic and wyatt He decided in order not to break the no sex policy to masturbate. He began stroking away on his seven inch member with frustration and pleasure Before he could finish his business. Wyatt walked in. He saw what he was doing and he couldn't resist devin. He decided to breach the policy. "Wya.. WYATT KUN! What are you doing?" "You see senpai? I'm making you happy!" Wyatt began riding devin. "N..no! This is wrong! You're breaking the policy! This isn't how it should be!" Siglemic bursted through the door. He had heard puncay screaming. He saw the dispicable act that wyatt was performing "Wyatt kun! How dare you rape Devin and break the policy!" Siglemic grabbed Wyatt and threw him off Puncay. "FUCK YOU SIGLEMIC IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME AND DEVIN ONLY! ONLY ME! ME! ME! ME!" "You're a selfish prick wyatt, you need to learn that we need to share Devin!" In his rage, wyatt lunged at siglemic. He began strangling siglemic "Wyatt stop! Devin screamed in anguish, he tried to pull him off but wyatt punched him. he was knocked out. As he faded away from conciousness, he saw siglemic pass out. He knew this would be the end. ****** Devin woke up with a black eye. Before he could collect himself the first thing he saw was siglemic's lifeless body. He jumped and screamed. he cried. He was devastated Wyatt was nowhere to be found. He wasn't at home. Puncay decided to call the police. The examiners were quick and determined that siglemics death was in fact a murder. Devin couldn't believe what they were saying. How could wyatt kun do this? He thought. It was the end of puncays life as we know it. *** END OF CHAPTER 3 *** ****WYATT BLAIR IN CUSTODY FOR MURDER OF SIGLEMIC**** Devin couldn't believe what he had read in the newspaper headline. Even though Wyatt murdered one of his lovers he still couldn't be sad about the fact that he may never see wyatt again After all, he was his brother, lover, and murderer. What felt like a blur was actually months to devin. He would stream mario 64 in order to try and supress his depression and feelings. He had been contemplating suicide. His brother was in life for prison, His parents had abandoned him One day when he was doing a 16 stair run he was raging because he couldn't land the LBLJs he shouted: "My movement is horrible!" "Is it really... senpai?" Puncay jumped, standing behind the door was wyatt. He couldn't believe his eyes... "Wyatt... Kun! Where did you come from? Why are you out of prison!?" "I had someone help me escape prison.." And with that a mysterious man peered out the door It was cosmo ABOUT THE AUTHOR: Sampro82 is a twitch subscriber to puncayshun and has raised over 50 thousand dongers for the dongerless, he is a prolific spammer and has a doctorate in ( ?° ? ?°) 64 Shades of Puncayshun 2: 64 shades of Sig Sig, heartbroken by the rejection of the usurper Puncayshun, wandered aimlessly in search of new purpose in life. A month had passed, and Sig, having wasted away all of his Native American money, found himself in Chicago, hoping to rekindle the flame of his relationship with his one true love. Sig button-mashes the doorbell and shouts "Cosmo!" Cosmo reluctantly opens the door. "What do you want Sig?" With an air of desperation in his voice Sig cried, "I want you back Cosmo!" "No Sig," Cosmo replied, "just like OoT any%, our relationship is dead!" Undeterred, Sig removed his trousers, and slowly peeled down his briefs, first revealing his kokiri forest, and then exposing his giant deku stick. Cosmo, unable to withstand Sigs unique brand of flirting, and also extremely frustrated sexually with his current boyfriend Adrian, gave into temptation. Sig, filled with lust, threw Cosmo onto the bed, carefully unzipped his jeans, and began to caress his deku nuts. However Cosmo, feeling in an experimental mood, slowly approached Sig's ear and whispered erotically, "I want to try something different." "Skyward Sword any%?" Sig replied. Both Cosmo and Sig simultaneously bust into a fit of laughter. "No, Sig, let me show you." Intrigued, Sig decided to follow every one of Cosmo's commands. Cosmo laid on his back, opened his mouth, and awaited the arrival of Sig's soft touch on his teeth. Sig stroked each of Cosmos teeth individually, sending Cosmo into an animalistic state of sexual frenzy. Satisfied with Sig's contribution, Cosmo exclaimed "Now it's your turn Sig!". …18:10 minutes later. Sig, now completely over Puncayshun, spooned lovingly with Cosmo, excited that fate had brought them back together. Little did they know what was in store for them. BANG BANG BANG three knocks on the front door, who could it be? Cosmo thought. He approached the door with a towl around his body as he opened it, terror came across his face. It was a drunken Stiv! **** END OF PART 2 **** 


End file.
